beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anxiety
Generalised Anxiety Disorder Sam Vaknin compares with Narcissism. "Anxiety Disorders – and especially Generalised Anxiety Disorder (GAD) – are often misdiagnosed as Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD). Anxiety is uncontrollable and excessive apprehension. Anxiety disorders usually come replete with obsessive thoughts, compulsive and ritualistic acts, restlessness, fatigue, irritability, difficulty concentrating, and somatic manifestations (such as an increased heart rate, sweating, or, in Panic Attacks, chest pains). By definition, narcissists are anxious for social approval or attention (Narcissistic Supply). The narcissist cannot control this need and the attendant anxiety because he requires external feedback to regulate his labile sense of self-worth. This dependence makes most narcissists irritable. They fly into rages and have a very low threshold of frustration. Like patients who suffer from Panic Attacks and Social Phobia (another anxiety disorder), narcissists are terrified of being embarrassed or criticised in public. Consequently, most narcissists fail to function well in various settings (social, occupational, romantic, etc.). Many narcissists develop obsessions and compulsions. Like sufferers of GAD, narcissists are perfectionists and preoccupied with the quality of their performance and the level of their competence. As the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM-IV-TR, p. 473) puts it, GAD patients (especially children): "… (A)re typically overzealous in seeking approval and require excessive reassurance about their performance and their other worries." This could apply equally well to narcissists. Both classes of patients are paralysed by the fear of being judged as imperfect or lacking. Narcissists as well as patients with anxiety disorders constantly fail to measure up to an inner, harsh, and sadistic critic and a grandiose, inflated self-image." Stress Stress and anxiety are different, but related... (coming soon) Links In Children http://girltribe.net/index.php/2016/04/21/anxiety-in-children-what-it-looks-like-ideas-to-cope/ Quotes We live under the power of modern consciousness, which means that we are obsessed with progress. Wherever you are is not good enough. We always want to achieve something, rather than experience something. The opposite of this is spiritual consciousness. By that I mean you find enchantment in every action you do, rather in just the results of your action.”''' '''- Satish Kumar Journal April 2016: Realised for the first time that for some people anxiety is a foreign illness, that can occasionally hit them or sometimes hits them once and they never come back out. ...for me, anxiety is and has always been a constant feeling. The rare times without it are during activities like sleep, sex and drug use. Even a conversation with a close friend or family member has always been a time of anxiety for me, because I always worried about what impression I was making. Close friends, family and lovers have expressed confusion when I tell them I am anxious around them. It is crazy to them that someone would be anxious around those closest to them. ...the truth is, growing up I was least anxious when I was alone in my room. First it would be reading, or playing games, then it would be watching TV or listening to music. Then as I entered puberty, I found more and more powerful ways to find anxiety relief, that became more and more addictive and eventually led me into the very dark spiral that nearly destroyed my life. Category:Mental Health Category:Psychology Category:Unfinished